


And The World Is Coming To An End

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: But he doesn’t need to be saved and so he grabs her hand roughly, spinning her around and away from the house to face him. Her beautiful emerald green eyes looking right back up into his own blue ones.





	And The World Is Coming To An End

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**And The World Is Coming To An End**

**.**

**.**

His plan goes straight to hell the second he spots her running through his backyard.  _(Darkness bursting into flames)._

He turns around-  _(coursing himself for not leaving her locked up at the CBI)-_  dashing back through the trees.

She looks more beautiful than ever standing right there in front of his burning past  _-(screaming his name)-_  trying to get into this sea of flames to save his sorry ass once again.  _(He can’t believe she’s serious)._

But he doesn’t need to be saved and so he grabs her hand roughly, spinning her around and away from the house to face him. Her beautiful emerald green eyes looking right back up into his own blue ones. (Fear and reliev written all over her face).

Turning to betrayal and anger before she starts hitting his chest with her fists forcefully. Yelling, tears building in her eyes. ( _And he just wants her to stop before she hurts herself)._

But she won’t even listen and he’s no hero – _(he definitely won’t save the day)-_  and so he does the dumbest thing he can think off. _(To shut her up)._

He cups her face between his hands in one quick motion, crashing his lips against hers for all it’s worth, pulling her close. _(Kissing her like his life depends on it)._

(And he doesn’t give a fuck if it’s wrong or not).

She tastes like sunlight and hope, like the sweetest thing he ever got to taste and he can’t stop himself from pushing her back up against a nearby tree, her slender legs wrapping perfectly around his waist.  _(Her arms around his neck pulling him even closer against her own body)._

And of course it’s the wrong time, the wrong place-  _(he has her pushed up against a tree in his backyard for gods sake)-_ his guest house still burning to the ground.

_(But he doesn’t care)._

She has been at his side for almost a decade now.  _(And it was time to get a taste)_.

He’s holding her close  _-(his body pressed against hers)-_  his fingers softly running through her curls. (Flames dancing all over the sky).

He had been stranded on this highway to hell for far too long now.

(He’s done waiting).

And if she’s willing to follow, he won’t stop her from going down with him.

**.**

**.**


End file.
